Copper wires are used in aircraft for data communications and power transmission. They are used by aircraft systems such as engine computers and flight controls.
However, copper wires add weight to an aircraft. Adding weight to an aircraft increases fuel consumption, which can increase aircraft operating costs. Adding weight to an aircraft also increases emissions.
Copper wires have other drawbacks. Installing copper wires throughout an aircraft adds a huge burden in terms of installation time and maintenance. In addition, reliability of electrical interconnects is an electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) concern. Over time, as interconnects degrade, they sometimes provide a source of unwanted radiation or a point of susceptibility. This can sacrifice system performance and become a source of electromagnetic interference (EMI).